crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Death animations
When Crash dies in some of the games, he does so in rather comical ways. Here are some of them. Crash Bandicoot *'Most Enemies and Hazards' - The background goes black and Crash spins around and falls down backwards. *'Pitfalls' - Crash falls down the pit with a whistling sound followed by a thud. *'Water' - Crash falls into the water with a splash. *'Venus Fly Traps (Water) '- Crash gets eaten. *'Fire' - Crash turns into ashes, looks at the camera, then disintegrates. *'Electricity' - Crash gets shocked and starts glowing. *'Water Trap' - Eats Crash and chews him. *'Beakers and TNTs' - Blows up Crash, leaving behind his sneakers, eyeballs and nose. *'Hog Riding Hazards' - Crash flips over and the hog falls down. *'Rolling Hazards' - Squashes Crash then he looks up and puts his head back down. *'Toxic Waste' - Crash falls into the waste with a splash. *'Boss' - Same as a basic death where Crash spins and falls back, but in the level's background. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back * Most Enemies - Crash turns into an angel. * TNT - Blows Crash up, leaving behind his shoes and eyeballs. * Nitro - Crash turns into an angel playing a didgeridoo. Same thing happens when he collides into a toxic barrel in the Sewer levels. * Nitro (While underground) - Headstone (written R.I.P.) pops out of the ground. * Fire - Crash turns into ashes and then disintegrates. * Hammer Lab Assistants - Knocks Crash into the ground then a headstone (written R.I.P.) pops out of the ground. * Pitfalls - Crash falls down and hits the bottom, then his shoes fly out of the pit. * Shrink Ray - Crash shrinks until he disappears. * Crushing Hazard '- '''Crash gets crushed and only his feet and head are visible and he starts waddling in circles. Also, his eyes are depicted as "X"s. * '''Rolling Hazard' - Crash gets run over and a rolling hazard stops and shows him flattened. * Water '- '''Crash falls in and floats up to the surface on his back. * '''Water (Alternate)' - Crash falls in, has trouble holding his breath, struggles his way up, but fails to reach for fresh air, and drowns a second before his body finally reaches the top. * Venus Fly Trap - Eats Crash and swallows him whole. * Whirlpool - Crash gets sucked in. * Mine - Crash jumps off his jet board and falls into the water. * Orca - Crash turns into an angel carrying Polar. * Explosives (in Polar levels) - Crash gets blown up as his shoes fall into the snow and his underwear falls onto Polar's nose. * Tiki - Crash smacks into the totem and falls back onto the ground with Polar staring at him. * Tiki (Alternate) - Crash and Polar trip over a totem which sends Crash flying forwards. He lands in the snow upside down with his legs sticking up and Polar looking at him. * Icy Water - Crash falls in and comes out frozen inside an ice cube with Polar sitting on him and yelping. * Electric Hazards - Crash gets shocked and his skeleton and underwear are revealed. * Bees - Crash gets stung, jumps up in the air in shock, and his hands suddenly start to swell until his head is large. * Seed Spitting Fly Trap - Crash puts his hand onto his chest and falls down face-forward. * Cortex Escapes - Crash stops moving and Cortex laughs sinisterly, Crash then says "Whoa!" and the battle restarts. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped *'Most Enemies' - Crash turns into an angel. *'TNT' - Crash blows up leaving behind his shoes and eyeballs. *'Nitro' - Crash turns into an angel playing a didgeridoo. Plays TNT death in Medieval, Prehistoric, and Arabian levels. *'Fire '- Crash turns into ashes, then disintegrates. *'Pitfall' - Crash falls down and hits the bottom, then his shoes fly out of the pit. *'Crushing Hazard' - Crash gets crushed and only his feet and head are visible and he starts waddling in circles. *'Electric Hazards' - Crash gets shocked and his skeleton and underwear are revealed. *'Goat' - The goat headbutts Crash or kicks him straight up into the air. *'Toad Kiss' -The toad kisses Crash, leaving him on the ground stunned as the toad turns into a prince. *'Medieval Knight' - Crash jumps to evade the blade, but is cut in half through his waist. His torso will float in the air with Crash's upset face and his legs walking away from him. *'Wizard Spell' - Crash is turned into a toad. *'Two-Header's Smash' - Crash flies into the screen face first then slowly falls down rubbing his face against the camera. *'Puffer Fish' - Crash fills up with air, leaving him floating. *'Eel' - The eel pulls Crash into his cave, eats him, and spits out his underwear. *'Shark' - The shark eats Crash or Coco whole then spits out Crash's scuba gear or Coco's jet-ski. *'Whirlpool' - Crash is sucked down into the drain. *'Mine' - Crash is blown up, sending his scuba gear, flippers, and underwear flying off in different directions. *'Arabian Swordsman' - Crash's pants fall apart, revealing his pink underwear. The swordsman laughs and Crash walks away, covering his underwear. *'Genie' - Crash floats into the air spinning and smiling while the genie traps him into a jar. *'Monkey' - Crash is covered in dust when a monkey hits him, then it laughs at him. *'Jar Man' - In the Arabian levels, if Crash bumps into a Lab Assistant carrying a stack of jars, most of them will break, but one will fall on Crash and trap him, toppling him over with his feet hanging up. *'Seagull' - If Coco gets too close to a seagull, it starts pecking her and messing up her hair. *'Spikes '- The spikes poke Crash in the butt, send him flying to the roof and deflating him. *'Spikes (Alternate)' - Crash becomes deflated like a balloon and flies across the screen. *'Wall Trap' - In the Egyptian levels, if Crash approaches the sunlight, the walls will shoot poison darts at him, leaving him paralyzed and causing him to fall forward. *'Tiny' - Tiny Tiger squashes Crash and roars. *'Lions '- The lions eat Crash and swallow him whole. *'Future Hazards' - If hit by N. Tropy's attacks or the laser traps and drones in Future levels, Crash disintegrates. *'UFO' - In the Future levels, if Crash is caught under one of the Lab Assistant's UFO Tractor beam, he'll spin around and get abducted. *'Asian Hazards' - In the Great Wall of China levels, if they collide into the workers or dragon kites, Coco and Pura hit the floor and fall down. *'Asian Hazards (Alternate)' - In the Great Wall of China levels, if they collide into a cart Pura slams face-first into it as Coco jumps off and gives a disapproving nod. *'Triceratops' - In the Prehistoric levels, if caught by the triceratops it will stomp Crash flat. *'Lava' - In the Prehistoric levels, falling in lava will burn Crash. *'Swamp Assistant' - In the Prehistoric levels, if attacked by the aquatic Lab Assistants they'll drag Crash underwater. *'Sarcophagus' - The sarcophagus spins around and crushes Crash flat. *'Mummy' - The mummy hugs Crash. *'Jet Ski Hazards '- Coco's jet ski explodes, leaving her in the water. Crash Bash *'Most hazards '- The character turns into an angel. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex *'Most enemies -' Crash spins around like he's dizzy and falls down, much like the first game. Alternately, Crash turns into an angel, looks surprised, then smiles as he flies off the level. *'Pitfalls' - Crash falls down then his shoes fly out of the pit. *'Atlas Hazards -' In atlasphere levels, if Crash falls of a cliff when in the ball, the ball shatters into pieces. The same thing happens if he gets hit by a hazard. In the Rumble in the Rocks boss level, the same thing also happens when Crash runs out of health. *'Electric Hazards -' Crash gets zapped by electrical stuff (H2 Oh No, Cortex Vortex, and space levels). *'Most enemies (Coco) -' Coco turns into an angel, then struggles to get down as she flies off the level. *'Water Hazard -' Coco drowns by falling in water. *'Most enemies (Coco, Alternate) -' Coco sits in a dizzy way and falls down. *'Wizard's Attack -' Crash is turned into an orange bat (medieval levels). *'Swinging Blade -' Crash is sliced in half and starts scratching his head while his legs walk away (medieval levels). *'Fire Hazards -' Crash is burned and disintegrates to pieces with a shocked look on his face. *'Rotating Mace -' Crash becomes deflated like a balloon and flies across the screen (medieval levels). *'Nitros, TNTs, and lab assistant attacks -' Crash blows up with his eyes and shoes falling down. *'Cactus or Scorpion -' Crash hops on one foot then falls on the floor when attacked by a scorpion or cactus (Gold Rush). *'Crushing Hazards -' Crash gets flattened, then waddles around. *'Glider - '''The glider will fall down, upon contact with the ground, it'll explode. *'Spinning Fan Hazard - Crash starts getting smaller and disappears eventually (Weathering Heights). *'Cart Hazard - ' Crash flips over and falls on the cart. *'Freezing Water - '''Crash floats up frozen while his eyes blink (Arctic Antics). Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure, Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced and Crash Bandicoot: Purple *'Most Enemies and Hazards - Crash turns into an angel. *'Pitfalls' - Crash falls down then his shoes fly out of a pit. *'Fire and Lava' - Crash turns into ashes, then disintegrates. *'Arabian Swordsman' - In the Arabian levels, Crash gets sliced. *'Shark' - In the wakeboarding levels, Crash gets eaten by a shark. *'Seagulls' - In the wakeboarding levels, Crash gets taken away by the seagulls. *'Toad - '''In the sewer levels, Crash turns green and falls down. *'Puffer-upper Fish '- In the underwater levels, Crash gets inflated. Crash Twinsanity *'Most Enemies''' - Crash, Dr. Cortex, or Nina Cortex fall down on their backs and die. On a few occasions Crash and Cortex will turn into angels, with Crash playing a harp and Cortex trying to fly but cannot possibly because he is evil. *'Pitfalls' - Crash, Cortex, and Nina alone will fall into a hole. While Crash and Cortex together will be suspended in flight for a while before noticing that they're about to fall, Crash will be flapping his hands like a bird while Cortex begins praying. *'TNT & Nitro' - When Crash explodes it leaves behind his eyeballs, teeth, pants, and shoes. When Cortex explodes he leaves behind his ray gun, eyeballs, teeth, and boots. When Nina explodes it leaves behind her shoes, backpack, and hands. *'Water' - Crash tries swimming to the top for air but drowns in the process rising to the surface once he's dead. *'Acid, Fire Hazards and Ant attacks' - The character or characters freeze in their current action before they disintegrate into ash. *'Stealth Scenes - '''In Totem Hokum, Crash gets spears thrown at him by the Tribesmen, and in Classroom Chaos he gets paper airplanes thrown at him. Crash Tag Team Racing *'Pitfalls''' - The background fades into a black screen as Crash falls off (similar to Crash 1). This even happens in water. May involve Crash's body falling through solid objects that have temporarily moved underwater. *'Hazards' - The background goes black and Crash puts his hand onto his chest and falls down face-forward. This can occur in mid-air, in such a case it still looks like Crash was on land when he died. *'Die-O-Ramas' - A cutscene shows crash getting killed in different ways. Note: These animations only happen while in the Motorpark gameplay. *'In Races' - All cars explode if lost all health or if they fall off pitfalls. Crash of the Titans and Crash: Mind Over Mutant *'When lost all health' - When Crash runs out of health, Crash puts his hand to his chest and falls face-forward on the ground. A laugh can then be heard (Uka Uka in CotT and Cortex in C:MOM). *'Pitfalls' - Crash falls and screams. Trivia *Crash actually breaks the fourth wall from Two-Header's death, as he flies into the camera. Gallery deathcrash1.PNG|The basic death boulderdeath.PNG|When hit by a rolling stone or toxic barrel electricdeath.PNG|When killed by electricity hogdeath.PNG|When killed on the Hog firedeath.PNG|When burned by fire bandicootdead.png|Crash's water death cutout. crash_bandicoot__3_by_videogamecutouts-d5izpps.png|Crash's bee death Game Over Crash Bandicoot 2 - Cortex Strikes Back (Death Animations)|Crash 2's death animations Crashsquash.jpg|Snowy Boulder death. Game Over Crash Bandicoot 3 - Warped (Death Animations)|Warped's death animations Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Bash